Un dia de inverno
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Izumo se ha quedado a trabajar hasta tarde con su amigo Kotetsu en la oficina de la hokage un helado y nevado dia de invierno. Podran aclarar las dudas sobre sus sentimientos o guardaran silencio por el bien de su amistad? YAOI! [KotxIzu]posible lemon. Re
1. Chapter 1

SIII! Volvi con otro Oneeshot! No lo puedo evitar, amo a Izumo! (uno de miles! Ajajaja) Esta hermoso, y nadie le ha dedicado un fic ¬¬ y como adivinaron,este fic es Yaoi,como siempre XD Por favor, dejenme review! T.T Aun asi, gracias por leer n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y no lo hago para ganar dinero,solo por el simple hecho de hacer yaoi de parejas nunca antes vistas XDDDD

--0--

Era invierno, hacia un frio infernal. Afuera de las oficinas de la Hokage estaba hasta el tope de nieve, haciendo imposible el transito por las calles y el poder abrir las puertas y ventanas, ya que estaban congeladas. En el edificio,solo habia 2 personas: Kotetsu y él.

-ACHU!- estornudo con estruendosamente Izumo, teniendo que equilibrarce para que no se callera la pila de papeles que llevaba- maldita Hokage, nos explota! Nos trata como animales de carga. Como ella si esta en casa, descansando, calientita y tranquila, y nosotros aqui, congelandonos, acomodando sus mugrosos papeles-se quejo el joven de cabellos cafes y ojos negros, que se ocultaban tras sus parpados cansados y con ojeras.

-La demandare, este dia debio darlo libre, maldita anciana, es todo un ogro!-

Siguio su camino hasta llegar a una oficina, pensativo,meditando en las ultimas noches, como el insomnio le habia atacado y solo habia pensado en... precisamente en la persona que le habia tocado toparce: con su pelinegro compañero, que le miro algo preocupado a travez de la alta pila de papeles que dejaba en un escritorio.

-Izumo, te vez algo palido, y tienes unas ojeras gigantescas.-se le acerco un poco- Vete a descansar. Sigues asi y te vas a enfermar, y si te enfermas debere hacerlo todo yo solo ¬¬

-Aja Kotetsu-dijo con desinteres,ignorando el comentario olimpicamente- solo deja que..a..a...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!- inalo fuertemente listo para..!-...

-ESPERA!-se cubrio, pero nada paso-...y...-Kotetsu le miro divertido- vas a estonudar?

-...pues pa---ACHUUUUUUUUUUU!-al fin,salio fuertemente el estornudo que cayo sobre el ojinegro, que inmediatamente puso cara de asco y le dio un zape a Izumo-

-TARADO, NO ESTORNUDES SOBRE MI, ME PUEDES CONTAGIAR!-gritaba a la vez que varias venitas le resaltaban y palpitaban en la sien

-...s-sumimasen...-se excuso, algo sonrojado mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se sonaba la nariz (XD es raro escribir eso).- no tienes por que exaltarte tanto- dijo tranquilo, como solia ser.

-Baka! Si andas asi, no hubieses venido, te hubieras quedado en casa.-le dio un ligero golpecitto en la cabeza, haciendo que de nuevo el castaño sonrojara- Desvelado, con todas las de enfermarte...a proposito, por que esas ojeras? Acaso has hecho trabajo extra?

-e-eh..si...-mintio mientras guardaba el pañuelo, pero Kotetsu fruncio el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. No le creia.

-Si, claro, Izumo... vale, dime ya, que te ha hecho desvelarte?- sonrio tranquilamente, esperando la respuesta de su amigo que solo miraba las pilas de papeles-...Izumo?..-lentamente su sonrisa se desvanecia al ver a su amigo distraido, mirando tristemente los papeles-...Que pasa? Te has enfermado?–se le acerco, buscandole la mirada, bastante preocupado por la rara actitud-O es amor no correspondido?...- al oir esto, las cosas empeoraron para Izumo, que se sonrojo fuertemente y de golpe, sin saber por que.

-...no lo se...-murmuro mas para si mismo que para su compañero-...no se que es... ya regreso...-se alejo del pelinegro que solo le miro confundido, rascandoce ligeramente la cabeza.

_-"que me pasa? Por que el sonrojo? Por que los nervios?"-_ se sento sobre uno de los tantos escritorios de los tantos cuartos de aquel frio y semi-vacio edificio. Exalo,cansado, mirando el vaporcito que se formaba con su respiracion.

Llevaba dias asi. Despertando en mitad de la noche,despues de mormurar un nombre que no lograba desifrar ni recordar. Sintiendo un vacio en su corazon que gritaba silenciosamente un nombre. Anonimo era su amor.

-Ya basta...- recargo sus codos en sus piernas, a la vez que su rostro en sus palmas, sintiendo caer a traves de sus dedos sus lagrimas- "P_or que lloro? POR QUE?...no.. la pregunta no es "por que"...es... "por quien?"...".-_ De nuevo, aquella imagen vino a su mente, esa y muchas mas, como solia pasarle en sus largas noches de insomnio.

_-"...Kotetsu...Kotetsu..."-_Las lagrimas aumentaron y cerro los ojos, apretandoce los parpados con las manos,maldiciendoce por dentro al pensar de esa forma en Kotetsu, en quererlo y desearlo de esa forma. El le daba su amistad y asi le pagaba...-..Kotetsu..- dijo debilmente, con la voz quebrandocele, sin dejar de llorar, apenas logrando divisar algo debido a las lagrimas que salian de forma constante,dando a entender que no pararian en un largo rato..

-Izumo? Donde estas?- Hacia un rato que su amigo no aparecia y decidio ir a buscarlo- Y si le dio una fiebre muy alta y...-comenzo a pensar lo peor y un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo a la vez que sentia como si le apretaran el corazon. No se perdonaria que algo le pasara a su compañero- Izumo! Sal de donde estes! No es gracioso, deja de esconderte como un crio!- se asomo a una oficina con la puerta entre abierta y... nada, no habia alguien ahi, vacio.

-Maldito seas Izumo ¬¬... ya veras cuando te pille... - Estaba a punto de irse cuando... vio que nevaba (ejeje, creian que lo veria,ne?). Entusiasmado, se acerco a la ventana y miro como caia la nieve. Hacia mucho que no nevaba en Konoha. A Izumo le encantaba la nieve... -Izumo... donde andas?...- recargo su sien en el vidrio, sintiendo la frialdad de este, cosa que no le importo... Desde hace rato tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar y pensar... -...Debo encontrar a ese idiota!- Se dijo a si mismo rapidamente al sentir que el corazón y la mente lo asaltaban con miles de preguntas.

El pelinegro siguio examinando salas, oficinas, baños (XD por si acaso), pasillos y demas, y el otro no daba señales de vida. La cosa se ponia seria, preocupante. Por mas que lo buscara, parecia que el otro hasta se le escondia de él...

-OK, YA BASTA! IZUMO,TE ESTAS ACABANDO MI PACIENCIA!-se cruzo de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero- SAL AHORA MISMO!- El silencio invadio el lugar y de nuevo, multiples venitas invadieron con rapidez sus sienes. Camino, silencioso, haber si asi podria agarrar desprevenido al otro, pero nada. Mas resignado que nada, recorrio de nuevo los pisos,esta vez mas tranquilo. Debido a eso, de nuevo su mente lo retaco con imagenes y su corazon con preguntas que, obviamente, de antemano se sabia, solo deseaba hacer ver a Kotetsu lo mas que obvio.

-Ah-ha...ya basta...- se dijo a si mismo, rascandoce ligeramente la cabeza- Izumo no es de ese tipo... ya basta...- siguio caminando, dejando a sus pies guiarlo, sin siquiera mirar al frente. Asi como estaba de hido y distraido, hasta un estudiante de la academia podria liquidarlo. Lo unico que lo saco de su momentaneo trance, fueron unos ruidos probenientes de una oficina.

-Aja...- sonrio ligeramente. Su sexto sentido se lo decia. Al fin habia dado con el castaño. Eran amigos desde hace años, podia reconocer hasta un suspirode su amigo. Ahora le pagaria el haberlo hecho perder de esa forma el tiempo. Entro silencioso y se quedo quieto, viendo la espalda de Izumo que aun estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, con el cuerpo volteado hacia la ventana, dandole la espalda de lleno, algo inclinado, no dejando ver que hacia, decia o le pasaba, siento iluminado unicamente por la escasa luz lunar que se asomaba entre las grises nubes invernales, marcando fuertemente las luces y sombras, haciendolo parecer la inspirada obra de algun pintor...

-_"Izumo, eres todo un poema de amor..."_-penso derrepente Kotetsu, reprendiendoce mentalmente por pensar semejante cosa tan 'cursi'. Siguio caminando, sigiloso, sin hacer el mas minimo ruido. De un salto se subio al escritorio, tomando por los hombros a su amigo y jalandole ligeramente hacia atras para verle el rostro- TE ENCON---- la gran sonrisa que se le habia formado, las ganas de asustarlo y de cobrar venganza se le fueron 300 metros bajo tierra al ver aquella imagen...

Izumo, con su cabello algo mojado, hecho ligeramente a un lado, dejando ver la mitad del negro ojo izquierdo que al igual que el derecho, tenian lagrimas que ya tenian su camino marcado y lo seguian recorriendo. Su boca estaba entre abierta, dejando que su perfecta dentadura se asomace un poco a la vez que sus mejillas adquerian un color carmin por la cercania del pelinegro.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, perdiendoce en los ojos negros del otro. Se olvidaron del frio. De que afuera nevaba y tal vez no saldrian de ahi en un largo rato. De que si no acababan Tsunade de seguro los moleria a golpes. De que el tiempo existia.

"**_Para el amor real, el tiempo y el sexo es algo inexistente,_**

_**Algo creado por el ego y el pensamiento"**_

Lentamente fue bajando su rostro. No le importaba si lo rechazaria, si estaba mal o bien desde el punto etico, psicologico, mental o social. Dejo de importarle el que probablemente despues de dicha accion, Izumo lo golpearia hasta que se cansara o lo matara, lo que pasara primero, y que perderia a su mejor amigo para siempre.

Puso sus labios sobre los del castaño, sintiendo lo suavez y tiernos que eran, sintiendolos bien pimero, memorizandolos, para despues comenzar a mover los suyos propios marcando un suave ritmo, deseando saborear y atesorar la oportunidad que... el mismo Izumo le entregaba.

Contrariamente a todo lo que llego a pensar-suponer-mentalizar, Izumo movia tambien sus labios, correspondiendo aquel beso. Siguieron asi, respirando a veces ligeramente por sus narices, separandoce ligeramente un tiempo despues al sentirce ligeramente saciados por el momento, para mirarce de nuevo a los ojos.

-...yo...-Kotetsu apenas abrio la boca para decir algo, cuando, ahora, sus labios eran apresados en un hambriento beso que pedia saciar todo el deseo reprimido, dejando sin aliento al pelinegro que mudamente pidio tregua, dando un respiro cuando fue 'liberado' de los fogosos labios, mirando al dueño con algo de sorpresa, en busca de una respuesta.

-... per... pe...- por mas que intentaba que las palabras salieran, estas parecian atoradas para colmo y frustracion del oji-negro sentado en el escritorio. Buscaba las palabras, o que almenos salieran, sentandoce de forma que un lado daba a la ventana y otro hacia su compañero que no le despegaba los ojos de encima, quedandole le perfil...

-...Dioses...Te amo...-Murmuro, sonrojandoce enormemente, viendo al castaño de perfil, con la luz nocturna delineandole sutilmente, embobado al ver a su amigo con nuevos ojos...

-Yo... yo tambien te amo...- se le acerco, buscando sus labios de nuevo, teniendo por respuesta la mano del otro que le acaricio sutilmente el rostro, sin dejar de verlo ni un segundo

-... Por que no te vi antes?...- le beso las mejillas, tratando de ir hacia donde la boca cuando...-GRANKKKKK...

-...

-... jejeje, creo que tengo hambre- sonrio tontamente Kotetsu mientras unas gotitas le recorrian la sien, haciendo sonreir a Izumo, el cual le dio un suave y rapido beso en los labios

-Bien, entonces busquemos algo para comer- se bajo del escritorio al igual que su "amigo" que al poner un pie en el piso se lanzo a abrazarlo, casi tumbandolo.

Fueron hacia la oficina donde habian puesto las torres de papeles. Todo el trayecto fue de sonrisas, sonrojos, y alguna que otra broma de parte de Kotetsu. Al llegar ahi, tomaron unos paquetes, donde se encontraba su comida. Se sentaron en el piso, uno frente al otro, dijeron el acostumbrado "Itadakimatsu" y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

-...m... Izumo...-el mencionado miro al pelinegro, que jugaba con el arroz- como crees...que... lo tome la gente?... Como va a ser de ahora en adelante?... Es decir. Se como ser tu amigo, mas no se como ser tu... erhm... 'novio'...

-...Yo tampoco tengo idea...- dejo la caja de comida en el piso, recostandoce un poco hacia atras, apoyandoce en sus palmas, para asi fijar su mirada en el techo- esto... sera un gran reto...-

De nuevo el silencio reino en el lugar. Los relojes marcaron la media noche, la nieve dejo de caer, y los 2 nuevos 'amantes' esperaban nerviosos el amanecer...

---0---

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilogicas de AzkaChan:**

Jeje, n.nU Aqui estoy, aun no acabo un fic y ya ando aqui. Bueno, de todos modos ya llevo avanzado el capitulo de mis 2 fics pendientes. Veran, este no va a ser un one-shoot. Este tiene otro capitulo, donde posiblemente ponga lemon, no se, me da mucha pena, aun asi, le hechare ganas! Tal vez tarde en actualizar. Me fui a 2 extraordinarios y no estare por un tiempo. Les agradesco el que allan leido, y gracias a los que me dejan review en mis otras historias, que son: Valgaia,Gran sensei Valkezuka,Kiomi,Barbara y Deidara, gracias por su apoyo en mis fics!


	2. Amanecer

HOLA! Me extrañaron? n0n? –nota un profundo,prolongado e intencional silencio-……. Desgraciados ¬¬ bueno,como prometi,el segundo episodio (me dan ganas de seguirle pero primero acabo las otras, o almenos actualizo XDU) y si, claro que menciono SasuxNaru, si, amo esa pareja! Y otras parejas Yaoi vendran. Agradecimientos al final n0n

_**Nuevo amanecer:**_

El silencio los invadio. No eran esos silencios que compartian deliciosamente, con ese vinculo fuerte y hermoso de una amistad que incluso no necesita las palabras. Este silencio era la incomodidad, la duda, el nerviosismo de ver a los ojos y decir "tengo miedo de encarar todo y todos."

La luz del sol paso entre las grises nubes y comenzo a iluminar el edificio. El tiempo les habia parecido eterno y un parpadeo. Se miraron fijamente, tratando de allar el valor en el alma del otro. El valor y fuerza para decir libremente "te amo" una vez mas, sin apenarce, o temor de que alla sido un sueño.

-... es una realidad, verdad, Izumo?- no dejo de mirarlo, asi que noto como esas palabras herian con elegancia y delicadeza de una filosa daga el corazon del mencionado.

-... tú.. te arrepientes?...- Se mataria, sin duda se mataria si la respuesta incluia "si"

-No, eso seria una idiotez. Como arrepentirme?- y le sonrio, solo como Kotetsu podia hacelo a esa edad y con aquellas duresas vividas. Con ternura de un niño.- Jamas me arrepentiria de lo de ayer...- gateo hacia el castaño y le beso. Un beso sobre los labios, un beso tierno que duro poco a parecer de Izumo

-... que fue...eso?...- le pregunto haciendoce el ignorante. El pelinegro parecio temblar. Eso le divertio de una forma picara y algo cruel.

-...P-pues... te... bese...- se sonrojo un poco y desvio la mirada

-Eso no es besar...es un besillo para niños y adolecentes inocentes...-le tomo por la nuca con suavidad, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de su 'amigo'. Eran sedosos, suaves, justo como imaginaba. Se acerco hasta que sus labios rozaron, jugeteando con el labio inferior, provocando que el otro abriera ligeramente la boca para dejar salir un suspiro, aprovechando tan perfecta ocasión para besarle mas profundamente.

Parecia que era quien llevaba el ritmo y el control de la situacion... Parecia... Hasta que al fin su compañero mostro lo fogoso y apasionado que podia hacer, besandole de una forma tan embriagadora y enloquecedora que se le estaban nublando los sentidos, regresando de golpe a la realidad cuando Kotetsu bajo a su cuello el cual besaba, lamia y... y... un monton de cosas mas que de seguro dejarian marca, pero que mas daba, lo estaba gozando bastante... tanto que no se percato que alguien les miraba en el marco de la puerta, sonriente, sin preocupacion, es mas, miraba la escena como si fuese de una pelicula... apta para todo publico, obviamente XD

-ejem, bueno, le van a parar o les gusta mostrarce a otros mientras tienen sexo?- Un cubetazo de agua fria, no, un golpe al ego, no no.. NADA se comparaba con la verguenza que invadio a los dos chicos que miraban palidos a un Kakashi que tenia su ojo en modalidad de decir: "estoy sonriendo... y picaramente, jo jo jo"

-Ka--...ka--...Ka-..-tal vez pareciera un completo idiota, pero los habia visto. Aun no sabian como decirlo, siquiera el si hiban a decirlo, y ya los habia descubierto el "ninja pasota" (nombre en honor a su forma lenta, indiferente y a veces boba de ser y caminar)

-Vale, ya entendi que me llamas, deja de tartamudear, pareces disco pirata mal grabado ¬\\ Muy bien, chiquillos, que hacian eh? Se entiende que la hormona los altere, pero almenos esperen a que esten fuera del trabajo.- Siguio con su "sonrisa" (su ojito feliz XD)

Kotetsu seguia tartamudeando, asi que Izumo se armo de valor y...-Kakashi-sama.. -si,le decia asi por respeto- que hace usted aqui?

-ah, pues acabo de regresar de una mision y tenia urgencia- siguio con su ojito en forma "feliz" mientras el oji-negro le miraba extrañado.

-Ah, pues, si quiere, puede dejarnos el reporte, para que ya no tenga que rodear. Se lo entregaremos a—

-Ahh, calma, eso no me apura- se rasco ligeramente la cabeza, con esa forma tranquila de siempre, aun sonriendo y riendo algo torpe

-Eh?- al fin, Kotetsu parecio reaccionar, poniendo atencion y hasta participando en la conversacion- entonces...por que vino?

-Ah, pues queria ver a mi delfincito. Con lo trabajador que es mi Iruka, de seguro andaba por aqui, pero veo que me equivoque. Hasta él le saca al frio- Siguio con su pose de 'rascarcabeza-sonreirtontamente' mientras los dos oji-negros procesaban la informacion...

-...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?-Gritaron al unisono. Se pararon de inmediato, acercandoce al peli-plateado. Le miraron fijamente, incredulos- SU Iruka?

-Etto... que no lo sabian?... Iruka y yo somos pareja...- respondio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras los otros dos quedaban congelados unos segundos, y no era exactamente por el frio...

-P-pero... Que piensa Tsunade, Konoha, NARUTO- recalco- en especial, sobre la relacion?-decia casi desesperado el pelinegro

-Ah... pues Tsunade no ha dicho nada, en Konoha algunos se sorprendieron y les dio asco, otros les da igual y otras personas se pusieron felices. A Naruto no le afecto, si anda por el mismo 'lado' que nosotros. Es mas, es como si hubiesemos formado una familia. Iruka es la 'mamá'...- decia despacio, viendo como la cara de los chicos cambiaba con cada palabra- yo ...el papá, obviamente... Sasuke ... me late que quiere con Naruto. Sakura, que seria como la hermana, lo sabe y a ayudado a la relacion pero son tan cabezotas que...- comenzo a meditar, dejando a los chicos de piedra, pensando y reconciderando...- Tks, pero antes de irme, se me hacia que Sasuke ya le hiba a mencionar algo a Naruto, o a insunuarce, pero ese es tan 'dobe' que...

-Entonces...-Kotetsu parecio volver a la realidad, interrumpiendo al Jounin- Nosotros no tendremos problema!- Miro al otro oji-negro con felicidad- No hay de que preocuparce, Izumo, nos aceptaran y ya no tendremos que..-

-..Pero...- le corto el mencionado- dijo que algunas personas no lo aceptaron... entonces... tambien, "esas" personas, nos rechazaran... Kotetsu...- le miro a los ojos- Que... vamos a hacer?...- miro al piso, al igual que su 'koi' mientras el portador del sharingan miraba a uno y a otro, como pensando alguna solucion...

-Oigan... ya tranquilizense... Mejor vayan a casa y descansen un poco. Por como esta la nevada, nadie podra trabajar hoy... Mejor meditenlo, piensenlo con calma en vez de precipitarce y tomar uan desicion que de seguro los hara sufrir. Antes de pensar en los demas, piensen en ustedes mismos. Es SU sentimiento; es SU relacion; es SU amor. Pienselo, y mas que cualquier cosa, sientanlo... es mejor asi, por que hay cosas que la mente no puede razonar, pero si el corazon.-Le miraron serios, como sorprendidos por el consejo. Por algo era un sensei, un maestro...- bieeen, los dejo- sonrio bobamente de nuevo, el momento de lucidez y sabiduria se habia acabado- cuidense y si lo hacen, usen lubricante!- asi, como si su comentario fuese de lo mas natural, se fue tranquilo y feliz, dejando a dos muchachos tan rojos que un tomate les envidiaria.

El silencio reino un rato en la habitación, mientras los dos jovenes que ahi estaban recojian todo y se preparaban para irse a casa. Salieron por una ventana, era imposbile por las puertas. Se dirijieron al departamento de Izumo, que era el mas cercano. Ahi no hubo problema, ya que el departamento estaba hasta el tercer piso, asi que entraron por la puerta, topandoce a Anko (si, aqui puse que viven juntos)

-Ahh, al fin llegan!- dijo con su sonrisa burlona la mujer- donde han estado toda la noche, mas les vale haber sido...'buenos' XD- Los chicos se pusieron terriblemente rojos ante el comenario, extrañando a la ex-alumna del traidor- ehh? Por que esa reaccion? Acaso si han hecho algo malo?...-Silencio...- ...YA ERA HORA!-abrazo al castaño, tomandolo por sorpresa y causando celos en Kotetsu- Tks, tks, pense que nunca se hiban a declarar. Es decir, son taaaaaaan obvios! Creo que media aldea ya se lo olia, son mas obvios que Sasuke y Na...Na...-Recordo que cierto Chunin (entiendace por "Iruka" XD) le habia prohibido hablar de aquello-...-Le miraron con cara de 'si, la regaste ¬¬U"..-...ejem... Bueno! dejo a los enamorados solitos, me voy a una mision.

-Eh? Osea que no estaras unos dias?-

-Exacto! Ire con Genma y Asuma- le revolvio el cabello y le abrazo posesivamente, mirando sebera al pelinegro- si lastimas a mi pequeño hermano, te matare, haz entendido? ¬¬?- se separo de Izumo, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-... her...mano?- miro confundido a su pareja, que jugeteaca con la punta de su abrigo color negro.

-Si... veraz, Anko y yo somos medios hermanos... hijos de diferentes madres...

-...oh... ya... veo...- de nuevo el silencio reino entre los dos.

-uhm... quieres... pasar?-recivio un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, a lo que se quito el abrigo y las sandalias, colgando el primero para despues introducirce mas en el departamento, llendo hacia la cocina, seguido por su amigo que siguio el mismo ritual.

Se puso a prepararle un té a su visitante. Estaba nervioso a pesar de todo. Anko se habia mostrado tolerante, es mas, hasta feliz... pero... ah, el maldito "pero"... Aun estaban las otras personas. Tenia tanto miedo y estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de los ojos negros que le miraban fijamente, analizando todo su cuerpo, fijandoce en todo su ser, de una forma en que antes no habia hecho... por tonto, por terco a no aceptar su sentimiento.

Aquel que miraba, abrazo a aquel que solo pensaba, besandole el cuello, haciendole soltar varios suspiros, posando sus manos en las caderas de su 'novio', notando que eran un poco mas delgadas de lo que suponia, subiendo su mano derecha hasta el pecho, desabrochando algunos botones para poder meter su mano y acariciar finalmente la piel.

-mmnn... Ko-Kotetsu... es...espe-...-Sonrojo con fuerza, sintiendo como se exitaba, concentrandoce esta sensación en su entrepierna provocando que enrojeciera mas, acelerando su respiracion al sentir como era desnudado ahi mismo, apagando la estufa. Con su propio calor tenia suficiente para olvidar el frio de la temporada, dandole la espalda al aparato, viendo de frente aquellos ojos negros como los suyos, dejando de admirarlos unos momentos, para poder besar a quien le despojaba de su camisa, de su banda y lentamente le desabrochaba el pantalon...

-E-espera!...Vayamos a un lugar mas comodo...– le dijo a quien le estaba brindando tan exquisitas caricias, obedeciendole este, mudamente, guiandolo a su habitación, sentandoce el castaño en la cama, mirando a su futuro amante fijamente, muriendoce de nervios...

-Izumo... estas muy nervioso... te parece si...- Rapidamente recivio una negativa, tranquilizandoce un poco a si mismo-... Esta bien...ehm... n-no podemos hacerlo...asi como asi...- el otro le miro confundido, quitandoce un poco del cabello que le cubria el ojo- este... esque... ahm... nececitamos un.."lubricante"..como... crema, una gel...-

-...ah- el sonrojo volvio con mayor fuerza al pensar para que necesitaban "eso"-...de-deja lo busco...- se levanto, saliendo de la habitación, dejandolo solo, dandole oportunidad para pensar mas y mejor, recostandoce en la cama...

-...Ya llegamos asi de lejos...-comenzo a desabrocharce los botones de la camisa- Me pregunto si Izumo...-cerro los ojos y suspiro, perdiendoce en sus pensamientos, sintiendo unas manos acariciandole el pecho.-Izumo...-abrio los ojos, reciviendo la imagen de un timido Izumo acariciandole con suavidad.

-Yo... ya la encontre...-le muestra una gel, probablemente de Anko-...yo... te escuche y... por mi, descuida, estoy... decidido..-se recosto sobre el pelinegro, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de este, oyendo sus latidos, reciviendo caricias a su cabello, a su espanda. Podia ver y sentir como bajaban las manos de su 'ex-amigo' por su cuerpo. Oia como el corazón se le aceleraba hasta casi parecer que hiba a salir disparado.

No quiso quedarce atras, ni quiso ser el unico en ser tocado, posando sus labios sobre los descubiertos pezones, succionando ligeramente, reciviendo un gemido a cambio, haciendo que sus manos tambien despojacen a Kotetsu de su ropa. No le parecia justo que el otro ya le hubiese bajado los pantalones y el apenas hiba por la camisa, que avento lejos, para asegurarce de que no fuese a estorbar

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Izumo ya estaba 'abajo', con un hambriento Kotetsu acariciandole descaradamente la entre-pierna a travez del boxer, haciendolo gemir y corbearce, pegandoce mas al otro, desabrochandole y bajandole desesperadamente los pantalones, deseoso por sentirce tan cercano y pegado como le fuese posible

-Nmm, Kotetsu!-gimio llevado por un placer que nunca habia experimentado, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que llevaba la mano del nombrado que ahora le masturbaba con maestria, a la vez que la mano libre del mismo le quitaba los boxers, dejandolo totalmente desnudo, aferandoce a las sabanas, sudando debido al calor corporal que lo invadia, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados, suspirando, gimiendo y llamando al otro, suplicandole mas.

Llego un momento en que sintio como su miembro era metido en algo mojado, tibio, algo que lo exitaba aun mas. Curioso, miro hacia abajo, viendo al otro oji-negro meter mas del miembro en su cabidad, comenzando a sacarlo y meterlo ritmicamente, haciendolo casi gritaar, tomando a su amante por la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello, pidiendole que siguiera, causando que despues, Kotetsu sacace liregamente el miembro de su boca para concentrarce en la punta, succionandola y moviendola con los labios, haciedo que su 'pequeño uke' se sintiece a punto del orgasmo

-E-espera.. ahhhmm!-El pelinegro no parecia querer parar y el no podia hablar del todo bien en esa situacion...- espera, que me vengo!- al fin, una frase completa. Hasta ahora habia sido su mejor logro respecto a frases.

Parecio dar resultado, ya que, para su buena y mala suerte, los estimulos acabaron, dando paso a besos y caricias, que cada vez eran mas profundas y ardientes, estimulandoce entre ambos, en especialmente, Izumo se concentro en desacerce de la ultima prenda de su 'seme' para al fin verlo como vino al mundo, abrazandole las caderas con las piernas, al fin sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos mientras era besado por esa embriagante manera que le volvia loco.

Sintio un dedo entrar suavemente en su parte trasera, causandole una molestia al sentir al intruso, lleno de algo algo frio y viscoso que reconocia como la gel. El dedo que le penetro no tardo en moverce de adentro hacia afuera y de forma circular, teniendo compañia de un segundo y tercer invasor al tiempo.

Los jadeos de Izumo era todo lo que necesitaba para saber de que lo estaba gozando. Movia sus dedos dentro de su 'koibito', buscando asi dilatarlo lo suficiente, tratando de controlar su deseo por penetrarlo de golpe, sacando de una buena vez sus dedos, reciviendo una ligera queja que le hizo sonreir por lo bajo, acomodandoce entre las piernas y acomodandole las caderas al castaño que le miraba nervioso de nuevo.

La penetracion, algo incomoda y molesta, fue suave y lenta gracias al buen lubricante y a las cantidades usadas de este en las 'entrada' y miembro de los oji-negros.

-_"Anko me matara por acabar con su gel. Tan cara que es..."- _Penso de flachazo el 'hermanito' de esta, olvidandoce de tal pensamiento cuando sintio a SU pelinegro –si, al fin era, de cierta manera, suyo- penetrarlo por completo, esperando un poco, comenzando un movimiento tranquilo, cuidadoso, que rapidamente dejaba de serlo para dar paso a algo mas parecido a embestidas, fuertes y rapidas.

Kotetsu salia con una fuerza y rapidez de Izumo que parecia que lo desgarraria por dentro, claro que este ultimo pensaba lo contrario, se encontraba en otro mundo. Un mundo de placer y gozo, aferrandoce a la sabana, moviendo sus caderas al paso del otro en busca de mayor placer a la vez que era masturbado de nuevo, gritando por mas, ambos sonrojados, con el sudor empapandoles el cuerpo, moviendo sus cuerpos en una danza pasional, entregandoce al gozo carnal que tanto habian anelado provar uno junto a otro

Una ultima embestida, una fuerte y que parecio penetrarle hasta el alma, hizo que al fin Izumo se viniera, derramandoce en el abdomen de su amante, diciendo el nombre de este entre jadeos.

-Kotetsu...ahhh... Kotetsu!-El mencionado alcanzo el orgasmo unos segundos despues, apoyandoce en sus brazos, tratando cansadamente de recuperar su respiracion, mirando al castaño a los ojos, sonriendole, saliendo de él, pero no abandono su posicion. Le acaricio la mejilla y le beso, esta vez, con ternura, esperando transmitirle y decirle cuanto lo amaba en esa delicada caricia.

-Te amo...-musito al separar sus labios, besandole las mejillas, la frente...- Tanto que parece que estoy enfermo...-esta vez, el fue el que se recargo en el pecho de su amante, escuchando sus latidos.

-Entonces... ya somos 2... Sabes... no me importa lo que digan... yo solo... solo quiero estar contigo...- le acaricio sus negros cabellos

-Yo tambien...-levanto ligeramente la cabeza, para mirarle a los ojos- quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado, Izu-chan nn-volvio a acomodarce, quedandoce asi un rato, hasta que el sueño les vencio...

**En otro dia y lado de Konoha XD:**

-Hace mucho frio, dattebayo!-gritaba sin escrupulo el rubio, abrazandoce a si mismo, viendo el rio congelado, con sus mejillas y nariz rojas por el frio a la vez que era observado por el Uchiha que lo allaba sencillamente tierno

-Ohayo- saludo el 'copyninja' a sus semi-congelados alumnos

-LLEGAS TARDE!-dijeron esta vez los 3, ya que incluso Sasuke, estaba que hervia de furia por hacerles pasar semejante frio

-Hai hai, esque vi un cachorrito entre la nieve y—

-MENTIRA!- esta vez, solo Sakura y Naruto apuntaron y gritaron

-Jajaja, descuida, no es necesario que les inventes excusas-los 3 genins voltearon a sus espaldas y vieron a Anko ahi, como si nada sonriendoles tranquila y picarona-Dime, Hatake, como les fue?

-ah... pues veraz, al parecer todo salio como esperabamos- sonrio, en forma complice

-ah! Que bueno, que bueno! Dejarlos solos funciono de maravilla. Lo hicieron? Mas les vale no haberle puesto las manos a mi gel, es MUY cara

-... ah, si, si paso, que usaron? No supe-Sabia PERFECTAMENTE que habian usado, claro que decircelo en ese momento a Anko implicaria un suicidio

-Eh?... de que hablan, Dattebayo?- miraba confuso a ambos adultos que sonreian en complicidad

-Nada, Naruto, cosa de adultos- le respondio su sensei, despidiendoce con la mano de Anko, la cual se hiba dando saltos entre los arboles.- Ya, vamonos- se encamino hacia la salida de Konoha, quedandoce algo atras, dejando a el rubio y el pelinegro discutir quien sabe que cosa.

-Ne... Sensei...-susurro Sakura, quedandoce tambien algo atras- esta vez si se podra?

-Mm... si... con nuestra ayuda ese par al fin aclararan sus sentimientos- De nuevo, sonrio en forma de complicidad con la 'chica flor', mirando ambos a los 2 chicos frente a ellos.

Los dias de invierno eran los mejores para el amor en Konoha...

_**FIN**_

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilogicas de AzkaChan:**

Ahhhh, al fin! Ya esta, el episodio 2! Jojojo, el final, cataplush! Ah, si, al fin –w- vere como le hago para los otros fics. Uhmm, ahorita se me ocurrio otra idea para otro onee-shoot, jojojojo! Ay, estoy loquita XD bueno ya u.u graciaaaaaaaaaaas Robin Hatheleny, fue la UNICA en dejarme review, y eso, te lo agradezco mucho! Enserio, GRACIAS, me diste el impulso para escribir el final. Gracias a quienes hallan leido y mas a los que dejan review XD No se pierdan el siguiente fic! "el Curry del amor"! n0n

9


End file.
